


Papa

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma never imagined this would be her life, but she’d be the world’s biggest liar if she said it was anything but the happiest life she could ever dream of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessrorora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrorora/gifts), [OnceUponAPemberlyDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAPemberlyDream/gifts).



> I just really wanted to write something to destroy the babes with. I dedicate this to Tessa and Brookey because they really love babies and because it’s Brookey’s birthday! Happy birthday, babe.

Emma never imagined this would be her life: raising kids, playing wife, being sheriff. It was some strange fairytale that didn’t seem real most days and it was certainly never what she’d wanted out of life but it suited her; made her happy. It was the best surprise of her life and she had him to thank for it.

She stood in the doorway, watching as he sat with their daughter in his lap, patiently teaching her to read. A smile formed on her lips as images from their life together flashed through her mind.

_“What are you doing?”_

_Emma approached the window where a shirtless August stood, cradling the baby while looking out at the moon._

_“She couldn’t sleep so I was telling her a story.”_

_“What kind of story?” Emma asked as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He smirked and pressed his lips to the now sleeping baby’s forehead._

_“A story of the stars.”_

She smirked into her mug as she realized they were reading a story of the constellations.

_“No, papa! Poodle princess gets served first, because she is a lady,” Amelia instructed._

_August looked ridiculous. He wore a flower crown made of lilies and sunflowers and sat in a chair that was far too small for him. He didn’t look as though it bothered him. He simply served their tea party guests in the order that his tiny princess commanded before partaking in the drinking of tea with her, the hoity toity pinky finger lifted and all._

It didn’t matter what he had to do, August did everything without complaint and with a smile. He’d been there for every cold, every scraped knee, and every bad dream. He’d been the one to coach Henry for his first date, the one staying up all night helping Henry with his school work, and the one who made sure he got off to school in the morning.

He did it all, far better than anyone had every given him credit for, and he did it with love because he did loved them. He was an amazing father and he was just genuinely grateful to be a part of their lives. He thanked her every night in bed for loving him and giving him a family and as she watched him, continuing to be the perfect father, she realized she had everything she’d ever secretly wanted and she had him to thank for it.

_“What is dad doing,” Henry asked._

_“I have no idea…”_

_August walked up the drive carrying Amelia on his shoulders. She still wore her backback and a big smile on her face. He’d followed her school bus that morning, to make sure she got to her first day in one piece, and paced around the entire day worried about her. Emma had finally sent him home because she couldn’t stand to listen to him anymore and he’d gone and picked Amelia up from school behind her back._

_“Papa is a horsey!” Amelia announced and Emma shook her head._

_“Oh, he’s a farm animal, all right, just not a horse…”_

“What are you smiling about?”

“I was remembering her first day of school and how heartbroken you were to let her go and now here she is, reading all by herself.”

“Did you hear me, mommy? I did it!” Amelia beamed up at her and Emma’s heart swelled with pride.

“Yeah, I did baby girl.”

“Our baby is the smartest,” August said as he kissed the top of her head. “Here, go find your brother, he loves having stories read to him.”

Amelia gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

“Okay, papa!”

She picked up her book, which Emma feared was too heavy for her, and ran off, yelling for Henry as she went. Emma smiled and leaned against the doorframe while she watched August pick himself up off of the floor.

“What’s wrong,” he asked, knowing her far too well. He watched her with concern while cleaning up toys from the floor.

Emma watched him sadly. She was an idiot. She had the perfect man in front of her and she’d never really taken the time to appreciate him. Sure, he’d done things he wasn’t proud of, so had she, but she’d always made him pay for his sins. It was always him working to be worthy of her, proving he was good enough, and that he deserved her.

She’d spent so much time punishing him for the things he’d done because she was too damaged to know real love when she had it. He wasn’t just a good father, he was a good partner, he was good for her and to her, and he was everything she needed but hadn’t known she wanted. He was the one and it was time she told him.

Emma set her mug down and placed a hand over her middle while she worked up the nerve to open her mouth.

“Marry me.”

August froze and gazed up at her in surprise.

“What?”

“I’m done being a difficult asshole. You’ve been far more patient with me than any other man would have been and I’m done fighting it. I should have ‘yes’ the first time you asked me and every other time after that and I know I’ve scared you off from ever asking again so I’m the one doing the asking. Marry me. I love you and you’re the best father I could have ever asked for my children and I’m a fool for not realizing sooner that all I want to do is spend my life with you.”

This wasn’t the life she’d wanted and most days it was difficult but the little family they’d made was worth every difficult moment. It had always been him because she wouldn’t have any of this without him, never gotten Henry back without his help, and she wouldn’t have a new family without him.

August took her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“I love you,” he said in between kisses while pulling her closer.

“Is that a ‘yes’?” She asked with a hesitant smile.

“It’s about time,” he muttered as he met her eyes. “What made you change your mind?”

“I don’t know, I think I just…watching you today, you’re amazing, and…” Emma rubbed her stomach with a grin before glancing up at him. “I may have also had a little nudging from an interested party.”

_August wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his hands over her very large belly._

_“Morning my love, morning princess,” he greeted as he kissed Emma’s neck._

_“I don’t think she can hear you.”_

_“I think mommy is wrong,” he muttered while kissing his way down her neck before kneeling down to press a kiss to her stomach. “You can hear me, can’t you? Yes, you can. And papa loves you.”_

“Emma…” August stared down at her hands with a dumbstruck look on his face. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. She could see different emotions play over his face: disbelief, joy, shock, and love. He glanced up and she decided to put him out of his misery by placing her hands over his cheeks and pressing her lips to his.

“I love you, too.”

He grinned and pulled her into a tight hug. He lifted and spun her once before setting her back on her feet and kissing her once more.

“Thank you,” he whispered as he splayed his hands over her belly.

“You don’t have to-“

“Henry, why is papa crying? Is he sad?” Emma pulled away from August to find Amelia holding Henry’s hand and looking up at them quizzically.

“Nah, he looks pretty happy to me, kiddo.”

August scooped Amelia up into his arms and pressed a big kiss to her cheek. He threw an arm around Henry and pulled him into a hug while Emma wrapped her arms around his middle.

“Guess what? Your mom and I are finally getting married.”

“About time,” Henry muttered while Amelia clapped her hands happily. August ruffled Henry’s hair with a smile before kissing the top of his head.

“Can I be the flower girl,” Amelia asked excitedly.

“Of course you can, princess. And guess what else?” Emma told her as she pressed a kiss to her nose. “Mommy’s going to have a baby.” Henry looked up at them quickly before August gave him a wink. He smiled and hugged August tightly while Amelia made a stink face. She crossed her arms with a huff and pouted.

“I’m the baby.”

“Yes, princess, but there’s going to be another baby.”

“But, papa, I’m your princess.”

August pressed a kiss to her temple.

“I promise; you’ll always be my princess. You’ll just have to learn to share is all, the way Henry had to learn to share us with you.”

She continued to pout for a moment before a mischievous look crossed her features.

“So…I get to be the big sister?”

“Yes,” Emma replied as she hugged Henry against her and toyed with Amelia’s curls.

“And I get to be the boss of the baby?”

“That’s not really how it works…” August began.

“You’ll get to protect it, the way I protect you,” Henry butted in. “And do you love me?”

“The mostest,” she beamed, as if it were a contest. Henry buried his face in Emma’s chest for a moment to keep from laughing. She playfully hit him on the back to get him to stop making fun of his sister.

“Well, the baby is going to love you the way you love me and don’t you want someone new to adore you?”

This seemed to cheer her up and she smiled.

“Down, papa!” She commanded. August obliged and set her on her feet. Amelia took hold of Henry’s hand and pulled him out of the room. “Where are you going?” August asked, confused.

“To find more books! Someone needs to read the baby stories, papa,” she informed him before disappearing from view. Emma covered her mouth and chuckled while shaking her head. August sighed before pulling her into his arms once more.

“We did good with those kids, right?”

Emma smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

“Right.”

No, Emma never imagined this would be her life, but she’d be the world’s biggest liar if she said it was anything but the happiest life she could ever dream of.


End file.
